


a trip.

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: Kevin Big D. [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Exhibitionism, Germany, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Probably my Most NSFW Fic I'm ever going to write, Really nsfw, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: The Foxes go on vacation to Erik's huge house for a long weekend.Kevin somehow gets himself involved with Nicky and Erik, and the weekend is going to be a lot more interesting than he could have predicted.





	a trip.

**Author's Note:**

> more tags will be added,,, if you like this n have ideas for anything specific you would want to see happen in the future of the fic send me a message or ask on Tumblr (link in the end notes)
> 
> incest supporters, don't interact

**FRIDAY**

Kevin tightened his grip on his rucksack. He looked around to his team as they stepped off of the bus. The sun was high in the sky

Aaron came out first, in a pale blue Adidas sweatshirt and acid washed jeans, holding hands with his girlfriend, Katelyn. Her strawberry blonde curls were tied nicely into a ponytail at the back of her head, and she lifted her hand to block the sun getting into her eyes as she stepped off with her boyfriend.

After them, came Andrew and Neil- the two were also hand in hand, the pair of them wearing black t-shirts that were tight around their bodies, Neil in his fox-orange hoodie, auburn fringe almost hidden under the hood. Then came Nicky, bounding out like a puppy, in his loose tank top that hung down low on his chest, the sides open and his tanned skin exposed. His chestnut curls flowed with him, curled and combed neatly. His eyes were grey, with a mischievous glint in them.

They had arrived in Germany a few hours ago- Nicky insisted on them celebrating the end of the Exy season at Erik’s place for a long weekend. Erik’s house was located in the hills, and for the Easter vacation, it would be free of Erik’s family. It was large- with a pool and hot tub, plenty of bedrooms, huge kitchen and living areas, as well as a fancy topiary garden with a water fountain feature out to the side.

Kevin and Nicky met up and walked together, leading the way up the hill to Erik’s pseudo-mansion. Nicky beamed at the other boy. “Erik said that for dinner, we’re gonna have spätzle. That’s like, egg noodles and shit. He loves it, thinks it’s great. Plus, it’s vegetarian.”

Katelyn squeezed Aaron’s hand tighter. “Sounds nice.”

“It’ll be nice to finally meet your boyfriend,” said Neil, dragging Andrew along with them.

They arrived, a boy with fluffy golden hair standing at the bottom of the steps, waiting for them. This was Erik- a tall glass of German water, standing there with his hands in his pockets. He saluted them as they approached, and Nicky dropped his bags on the gravel in favour of rushing up to him. They embraced, Nicky leaning in to kiss Erik deeply, open-mouthed and affectionate. Kevin cleared his throat as himself and the others arrived.

“Hello. I’m-”  
  
“Erik,” said Nicky. “This is Erik! Finally, you meet the man behind the lock screen, huh?”  
  
Erik reddened, a nice look on the pale German. “Mm. Hey.”  
  
Kevin smiled slightly. “Hello.”  
  
“Hey,” said Aaron, and Katelyn gave a light wave. Andrew and Neil also greeted him, before everyone started filing inside.

Erik’s house was dangerously close to being a mansion. Chandeliers, big wooden staircases, exquisite foreign rugs, suits of armour- the place was stunning. At that point, not a mansion. It was almost a museum.

“I’ll show you your rooms. Each couple will get their own room… and Kevin will get his own room, too,” said Erik, giving a sly glance to the raven-haired boy. “You’ll all have… _complete_ privacy.”  
  
Nicky gave Andrew and Neil a knowing wink.

Aaron and Katelyn were shown their room (one with pink, flowery wallpaper, and stuffed toys on the bed), and then Andrew and Neil theirs (teals, greens, embroidered quilts), which left Erik and Nicky showing Kevin to his room.

Kevin’s room was quite vintage looking, with motorcycle side mirrors used as decoration around the place, posters for old movies on the walls, a mannequin with some kind of black and grey cheerleading outfit on it, skirt and knee-high striped socks included. Kevin pointed to it in confusion.

“Cosplay,” said Erik, knowingly.

The bed was a queen size (perfect for a size queen), with simple grey sheets, and Kevin sat down on it. Nicky gestured to the clock. “Eight o’clock, we eat, yeah?”  
  
Kevin nodded, lying back on the bed. His shirt rode up, exposing skin and tufts of black hair that Nicky couldn’t help but look at. Erik slapped him on his ass to take his attention away from the other man, and the two of them left the room.

 

* * *

 

The first thing that Kevin noticed, around the house, was Nicky’s distinct change in attitude.

Nicky didn’t bound around excitedly or confused. He seemed a lot calmer, a lot more relaxed- and a lot happier- around Erik. In Palmetto, Nicky couldn’t be shut up. The boy ran his mouth off all the time back home, but here, he was almost always silent, just drinking in the sight of his handsome boyfriend.

  
Then there was said boyfriend. Boy, did Kevin notice _him_.

Whenever Erik reached over to get the salt, or the water, and Kevin got a whiff of his cologne- it was _heavenly_ . Erik was built, with (from Kevin’s inspection) a tough six-pack under his shirt, and thick pecs and biceps to boast. His pale skin had freckles in just the right places that made him look all the more endearing, and even more attractive. Kevin considered himself bisexual, and Erik Klose was a _clear reminder_  of this.

Nicky also seemed to be constantly taken by his boyfriend’s appearance. Indeed, when Nicky sat next to Erik he was always brokenly muttering or squeaking out his responses ( _“Yes, please!” “Yeah, s-sounds good!” “Mmhm, yep, yeah, yea-h!”_ ). Nicky was sort of obedient in Erik’s presence, and it was strange.

During the spätzle-eating, Erik announced he had put on some roast chicken for them to have if they wanted some meat. Nicky went to get it out of the oven, bending over to pull it out.

Kevin glanced over in his direction when he did so.

Nicky’s jeans were slung low, and Kevin had never wanted to see the words ‘Calvin Klein’ more in his life. The jeans lowered as he bent over, his bright green boxers almost luminous with the logo on them, and they lowered too, showing off most of Nicky’s round, soft ass.

Erik reached his hand across the table to Kevin’s, to get his attention. Kevin’s eyes immediately snapped to the blond.

“Nice view, right?”

Kevin paled and gulped. “Uhm. Er-”

“His ass…” said Erik slowly. “It's nice, isn't it?”

Nobody else at the table seemed to notice the exchange between the two, and Kevin stuttered. “I- uh, I didn't mean to…”

Erik shook his head. “Hey, don't worry. You're fine. It's funny.”

Kevin nodded. Okay. What just  _happened?_  Casually, Nicky popped back up to the table with the tray in his hands. “The roast is served, boys and girl! Eat up!

 

* * *

 

 

Andrew and Neil went to bed first. They went at around eleven, saying they were exhausted from the day of traveling. They left the other five in the living room together, watching some scary movie on Netflix.

Kevin sat beside Nicky, truly third (no, fifth) wheeling in the situation. Aaron and Katelyn were on the other couch, under a blanket, while the other three were sitting together on the other side of the room. They were also sharing a blanket, with Nicky and Erik cuddling underneath it.

The three of them were seated in a way that Nicky was slightly on his side, his feet brushing off of Kevin’s jean-clad thighs. Kevin reached down to push him away, his cold hand landing on Nicky’s warm ankle.

Nicky squeaked, looking to Kevin. “Kev!”

Kevin shrugged and moved a little further away. Nicky moved his foot with the intention of moving it away from Kevin, only for it to lay against the crotch of his jeans. Kevin moved Nicky’s foot again until it was just laying over his lap.

He tried to ignore the semi he had gotten from the situation.

Eventually, Katelyn and Aaron went to call it a night, retreating to their bedroom. Kevin immediately intended to get away from the couple, moving the blanket, but Nicky grabbed him by the arm.

“Hey,” said Nicky, pouting. “Stay.”

Nicky’s loose tank top slung to the side, revealing most of his perfect, smooth, dark skin. Those teasing sickening green boxers rode low on his waist. Kevin looked up to him. “Uh.”

Erik hummed. “Yeah, stay, Kevin?”

Kevin sat back. Nicky shifted over, now cuddling into Kevin. His lips were precariously close to Kevin’s neck, the boy able to feel Nicky’s every breath.

_Mm._

This was when Kevin got his boner.

Fuck, this was bad. He had just popped a boner because of a guy whose boyfriend was literally less than a foot away.

Fuck, shit, _cock._ How to get out of this situation?

“Bathroom,” stated Kevin, getting up and turning away from them. “I need to go. Real bad. Gotta piss. Piss all in that toilet bowl.”

Essentially, he excused himself and retreated to the bathroom. He undid his jeans and pushed them down to his ankles.

_Shit._

His erection was pushing hard against the cloth of his cotton boxers, the tip brushing against the sink as he passed. He whined. How was he going to deal with this, quickly? Of course, as any decent person would, he pulled his boxers down, standing there with his dick out, until it finally went down, down, down. Finally. Now, the more difficult job here was to find a way not to get erect in front of his friends. He made his way back to the sitting room, lingering in the doorway. While the television was still on, a more exciting scene was playing out on the couch. Nicky was straddling his boyfriend, and the two were kissing.

Slow. Passionate.

Erik’s hands drifted up Nicky’s body, caressing his soft skin. Maybe it was the wine they'd drank at dinner, but they were getting very… handsy. Kevin could feel himself getting hard again. Moreso than last time. Kevin grabbed his crotch. He had to deal with it this time, this wasn't something that could just be pushed down. He returned to the bathroom, so eager to undress he didn't even lock the door. He sat on the toilet seat, his boxers and jeans at his ankles. He had taken off his shirt, too, because dear lord had he sweated today. He fisted his cock, feeling the short curls at the base scratch against his fingers before he started to pump.

Up. _Fuck_. Down. _Fuck._

Up. _Erik_.

Down. _Nicky_.

Images came to mind. Nicky on top of Erik- Nicky riding Erik. Nicky moaning, louder, harder, _more, more, more,_ Erik conceding, his cock pushing harder and harder inside the skinnier boy. Erik bending Nicky over. Erik pounding the boy. Erik, coming out of the pool, water dripping down his abs, down his thighs. Nicky blowing him, deepthroating. 

Kevin imagined Nicky deepthroating his cock. 

Kevin’s cock was huge. This was not an exaggeration, nor was it an understatement. Kevin Day’s penis was almost comically large, but it was no joke. His cock was thick, like tubing, and curved upwards. It was eight, almost nine inches, and unapologetically so.

Kevin’s cock was huge. There was no way Nicky could come close to deep throating the thing.

But Kevin was imagining it. The gagging, the choking, the muffled noises, Nicky nipping at him, Nicky’s jaw aching.

Erik watching.

Erik fucking Nicky.

Erik fucking _him_.

God, he could imagine himself and Erik in a hundred and one different positions. Maybe he wouldn't have to. The mere thought of maybe being able to be with Erik, or Nicky- he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Nicky knocking at the door. Nicky was worried- Kev had been in there for twenty minutes. He pushed open the door. Kevin was moaning, now standing and leaning over the sink as he jerked off. “Nicky… fuck, Nicky… Erik… holy fuck, God, please-”

“Kevin, holy shit.”

Kevin yelled, falling back against the wall. He scrambled to his feet, trying to pull his underwear back up. “Nicky! I- I- oh my God-”

Nicky, however, was transfixed on Kevin’s member. Holy shit.

Holy shit. And had Kevin been moaning  _his_ name?

Nicky grinned. “Kevin, your _dick_ -!”

Kevin rushed for the door, pushing Nicky out and locking it. He started to panic, sitting against the door and hyperventilating. Nicky had seen him- had _heard_ him. There was silence for a while. Then there came knocking at the door again.

“Kevin? It's Nicky. I'm not- I'm not grossed out or anything. I want to talk.”

Kevin didn't respond, at first, then he groaned.

“Are you… are you attracted to us?”

Again, Kevin remained silent. And then- “Definitely.”

“Come out, then, darling,” said Nicky, standing up and putting his hands in his sweatpants. He leaned against the door. “Come with me, yeah? I promise it’ll be a nice surprise.”

 

* * *

 

 

Erik was standing by the bed. He was wearing only a pair of tight fitting black boxer briefs, a line of dark golden hair trailing down from his navel into them. His hands were on his hips, fingers circling around the seductive v-line of his. He was  _so_ fucking hot- it was no wonder he was all that was on Nicky’s mind when they were all home at Palmetto.

“You want to have some fun?”

Kevin glared at the blond, gulped, then nodded.

“You're ours, Kevin Day,” he said, taking a few steps forward. “We're going to have you. Do you understand?”

Kevin gulped. What could he say to something like that? His cock was already so stiff that it was sore.

He nodded.

Nicky beamed to him. “Fuck yeah! Erik, his dick is fucking _huge_ … you're going to love it.”

“I bet I will,” said Erik with a chuckle. “But Kevin. While we're doing this, you will follow our rules.”

Kevin nodded obediently.

“Rule number one. You won't wear jeans or sweats around the house- only shorts. You also won't wear any underwear, unless they're panties we pick out for you.”

Kevin opened his mouth as if to object, but Nicky cleared his throat. “Kev, if you want to play, you have to do it our way.”

The raven-haired boy looked between the others. Erik bit his lip. “If you don't want to, I'll understand. It can be a lot-”

“I'm in. What are the other rules?”

Nicky grinned. “Fuck yes.”

Erik smirked, showing off a dimple. “Number two. You don't get to come until we say so. You'll wear a cock ring until you get onto the plane.”

Kevin gulped, visibly red.

“Number three, you will not tell anyone.”

“I won't,” assured Kevin, reaching down to his own loose fitting boxers. He grabbed himself slightly, and his cock was visibly larger now, the outline of it hanging down one leg of the underwear.

Erik grinned. “I like what I'm seeing. Babe?”

Nicky nodded, unzipping his hoodie and tossing it to one of Erik’s soft looking chairs. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Kevin. Erik himself stood to the side, slowly dragging his hand up and down his chest.

Kevin took a few tentative steps further, his large cock bobbing up and down in the confines of his boxers. Nicky grinned, a wide smile- _almost_ innocent.

“Kiss me?”

Kevin felt awkward. The man’s boyfriend was in the room, for God's sake.

But the man’s boyfriend was watching intently, waiting for what would happen next. Wanting this to happen next.

On one hand, Kevin didn't like feeling watched. Especially not during sex. Sex was always something so private that he couldn't even mention it to anyone. So to be having sex with someone whose partner was in the room-

It was exciting.

Kevin leaned in and kissed Nicky on his pretty, pursed lips.

They were soft- not rough like Jean’s had been, nor as delicate as Thea’s.

“Do you have any limits, Kev?”

Kevin opened his eyes, meeting Nicky’s gaze. He smacked his lips and thought.

“I don't want pain. I don't want to be in the dark. I don't want to be tied up… not for long.”

Nicky nodded. “Good boy.”

Kevin arched slightly when the man said that.

“You like that? You like being praised?” Kevin went red, and Nicky kissed him slowly. “Good boy,” he then repeated into Kevin’s ear, low and grumbly.

Kevin brought his hands to Nicky’s chest, to which Erik tutted. “Not yet. Let Nicky play how he wants.”

“But-”

“Kevin,” said Erik, sternly. “You'll play how Nicky wants to play. Yeah?”

Kevin looked back to Nicky. He nodded. Nicky wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck, humming as he rocked back and forth. “God, I've thought about you so much Kev. What will we do first?" 

Erik tugged at his length through the silky black cloth of his underwear, outline of his cock firm and visible.

Nicky moved to the side of the bed, letting Kevin take more of the space. He then pushed Kevin down onto his back, letting him stretch out fully. The taller boy arched his back, his abs flexing as well as his wide chest being more pronounced. Nicky reached down to drag his hand all the way down the ridges of the man’s body, then moving up to pinch Kevin’s left nipple.

Kevin whined in return, closing his eyes. Nicky leaned down to give him quick kisses and licks all down his chest, now on his hands and knees over the other boy. Kevin arched into Nicky’s every touch- his every movement had Kevin making absolutely priceless noises. 

Nicky reached Kevin’s thick, black treasure trail, and he looked up at the boy as he licked all the way down it, stopping at the rim of his boxers. They were loose fitting, and Nicky could feel Kevin’s cock upturned and pushing against the soft fabric. He could feel it up against his cheek. He turned his head, enough to wrap his mouth around the bulge.

Kevin gave out short, spluttered gasps, pants and moans, whines of _more, more, more-_

Across the room, Erik was still watching, but now he had his cock in his hand and was pumping it, soft low stroking. His cock wasn't as big as Kevin’s, obviously, but it was still gorgeous. Upturned, flushed against his pale German skin, the tip flared as he jerked off.

Kevin looked back down to Nicky, who was still nursing his cock through the cloth. Nicky gave a coy grin, reaching for the button on the front of the boxers.

“Will I take it off?”

Kevin nodded. “Please…”

“I wasn't talking to you,” mumbled Nicky, looking over to Erik. “Erik? Will I suck his cock?”

Kevin felt himself going red. Were they going to talk about him as if he wasn't there?

Erik hummed, stopped his movement. “How big is he?”

Nicky felt the weight of Kevin’s hefty shaft, stroking the huge thing slowly. “Maybe eight, eight and a half…”

They _were_.

Kevin was only more turned on, grunting and bucking up into Nicky’s grip. His dainty hands felt so fucking good, even through the cloth. God, did he want to feel them on his cock.

Erik nodded. “Show me.”

Nicky undid the button and slowly reached in to pry out Kevin’s cock. It was stiff as a board, rock hard in Nicky’s grip. It was almost heavy for Nicky, and he struggled to hold it upright. It curved upwards about halfway, and pre-come was already gathering and dripping down the engorged shaft. Nicky pumped it a good few times, the head going up and down as he did. Kevin panted, needy.

“Please, Nicky, I'm going to come already…”

Erik suddenly got up, and stood closer to the bed, reaching to the dresser. He grabbed something and handed it to Nicky.

 _Click_. Kevin felt something tight around the base of his cock.

He looked down and saw the cock ring- dark metal clamped around the base of his dick. Kevin whimpered, moving slightly. “What the fuck-?”

“Do you want to play, Kevin?”

Kevin looked to Erik and nodded quickly, eagerly. “Yes, please, yes. I want to, I _really_ want to.”

“Remember our rule?”

“No- no coming.”

Erik nodded, leaning down to kiss Kevin on the forehead. “No coming. And tonight is your first night, tonight you're Nicky’s plaything. His fucktoy. _His boy_. Is that okay with you?”

Kevin whimpered as Nicky pumped his agonisingly hard cock. “Please, please, _please!_ ”

Erik grinned and went back to his chair, pulling his boxers fully off and palming his cock. “Good. Go on, Nicky. Play.”

Nicky leaned down and he did as he was told.

He played.

He sucked hard on Kevin’s cock, not holding back or stopping for anything. He bobbed his head up and down, nibbled at the sensitive tip, only drawing rougher and coarser, more passionate noises from the man attached. Nicky shoved the cock as far as it would go, forcing his head down, choking and gagging as he went rougher and harder on his throat. He pulled back, Kevin’s cock half soaked with spit, pre-come dripping from Nicky’s fucked-open mouth.

“I'm gonna ride you ‘till I come.”

Kevin just nodded, again.

Nicky tugged down his sweats, climbing on top of the man. He lowered his boxers enough for his round ass to poke out, and spat on his hand, starting to open himself up. He moaned, and groaned, rutting against Kevin’s dick. Erik passed him a bottle of lube, which he used to give Kevin’s dick an extremely slippy coating. Kevin’s massive meat-stick was going to hurt no matter how wet it was, so he figured he might was well go all out. He let go of himself and finally pushed down, Kevin’s tip penetrating his ring. He whimpered brokenly as he pushed himself down, down, down, taking a third of it in before feeling stuffed. Kevin closed his eyes, and grunted, pushing in further. Nicky let out a loud noise, almost a wail, grabbing hard onto Kevin’s chest.  
  
“Yes, more!” 

Kevin winced as he pushed harder- he could feel Nicky struggling to take it in, but the boy just kept nodding.

Nicky had pulled his cock out- slender, curved, dribbling pre-come- and was starting to pump it. “More, more, more,” he whined, unable to contain his pleasure. He rode Kevin hard, one hand still squeezing Kevin’s right breast, digging his nails into the now sweat-slicked skin. “Kevin, Kev- Kevin!”

Nicky’s cock stiffened, stuttered slightly, then come began to spill from the tip, onto Kevin’s abs. God, did they look nice there. He reached down, spreading his come across Kevin’s chest, feeling him up, before bringing his come-soaked thumb to Kevin’s mouth. Kevin sucked on Nicky’s thumb eagerly, not once breaking eye contact. Nicky rode Kevin a little more before finally pulling off, noticing how empty he felt after. He panted, stumbling over to Erik, who had come silently just then too. He grinned and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
“Good show, babe?”  
  
Erik smirked. “Mm, excellent. Kevin, go clean up, then come to bed, yeah?”

Kevin nodded, obediently. He stood up, not bothering to try and wipe the come off yet- he would do that in the shower. As he approached the door, he looked back at the happy couple, cleaning up together. This trip was supposed to be a break, and if this was how it was going to be.

He needed someone else to take the reigns, to take control. He needed to belong to someone, feel pushed down, used, and eventually feel gratification- be released.

Kevin was definitely going to like what he had signed up for.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is not beta'd. if you want to help me beta this, message me at [my Tumblr](http://quoththeraven-never-more.tumblr.com). don't leave a comment filled with corrections underneath; simply pm them to me or send them as an ask. thank you !


End file.
